Entrust
"Entrust" (맡겨) is a song by INFINITE, and the sixth and final track in their first mini album, First Invasion. Lyrics |-|Hangul= Yeah Infinite ah ha Let’s go. My lonely girl My lonely girl My lovely girl My lovely girl. 아닌 걸 뭔가 특별한 맘 (아닌 걸 아닌 걸) 그리 소심하게 숨지마라 아닌 걸 너의 수수한 맘 (아닌 걸 맞는 걸) 계 속 지켜보고 있었는데 숨기지 않 I do 감추진 않아 I do 이젠 피하진 않아 (기다려) 이제는 내가 갈테니 (날 봐) 이제는 내 차례니까 너만 괜찮다면 나에게 맡겨 니 맘에 녹아들게 맡겨 니 맘에 젖어들게 늘 곁에 부는 바람이 되어줄게 나에게 맡겨줘 그래줄래 내게 맡겨 너를 보석처럼 아껴 발 을 맞춰 걸어 온 세상을 밝혀 때론 아이처럼 다투고 싸워 눈을 붉히고 한 숨만 삼켜 이젠 달라 내 미소에 잠겨 헤 어날 수 없게 지금 내 품에 안겨 아닌 걸 뭔가 특별한 맘 (아닌 걸 아닌 걸) 그저 평범하고 모자란 나 아 닌 걸 내겐 넘치는 널 (아닌 걸 맞는 걸) 계속 지켜보고 있었는데 속이진 않 I do 기죽진 않아 I do 이젠 두렵지 않아 (기다려) 이제는 내가 갈테니 (날 봐) 이제는 내 차례니까 너만 괜찮다면 나 에게 맡겨 니 맘에 녹아들게 맡겨 니 품에 젖어들게 늘 곁에 오후 햇살이 되어줄게 나에게 맡겨줘 믿어줄래 I love you my girl I love you my girl yeah 나의 마음 맡아줄래 I love you my girl I love you my girl yeah 너의 마음은 내가 꼭 맡을게 나에게 맡겨 니 맘에 녹아들게 맡겨 니 맘에 젖어들게 늘 곁에 부는 바람이 되어줄게 나에게 맡겨줘 그래줄래 My lonely girl My lonely girl My lovely girl My lovely girl My baby girl My baby girl My lovely girl My lovely girl 나에게 맡겨 |-|Romanization= Yeah Infinite ah ha Let’s go. My lonely girl My lonely girl My lovely girl My lovely girl. Anin geol mwonga teukbyeolhan mam (SY/SJ anin geol anin geol) Geuri sosimhage sumjimara Anin geol neoui susuhan mam (SY/SJ anin geol matneun geol) Gyesok jikyeobogo isseonneunde Sumgiji ant I do Gamchujin anha I do Ijen pihajin anha (gidaryeo) ijeneun naega galteni (nal bwa) ijeneun nae charyenikka Neoman gwaenchantamyeon Naege matgyeo ni mame nogadeulge Matgyeo ni mame jeojeodeulge Neul gyeote buneun barami doeeojulge Naege matgyeojwo geuraejullae Naege matgyeo neoreul boseokcheoreom akkyeo Bareul matchwo georeo on sesangeul barkhyeo Ttaeron aicheoreom datugo ssawo Nuneul burkhigo han summan samkyeo Ijen dalla nae misoe jamgyeo Heeonal su eopge jigeum nae pume angyeo Anin geol mwonga teukbyeolhan mam (SY/SJ anin geol anin geol) Geujeo pyeongbeomhago mojaran na Anin geol naegen neomchineun neol (SY/SJ anin geol matneun geol) Gyesok jikyeobogo isseonneunde Sogijin ant I do Gijukjin anha I do Ijen duryeopji anha (gidaryeo) ijeneun naega galteni (nal bwa) ijeneun nae charyenikka Neoman gwaenchantamyeon Naege matgyeo ni mame nogadeulge Matgyeo ni pume jeojeodeulge Neul gyeote ohu haessari doeeojulge Naege matgyeojwo mideojullae I love you my girl I love you my girl yeah Naui maeum matajullae I love you my girl I love you my girl yeah Neoui maeumeun naega kkok mateulge Naege matgyeo ni mame nogadeulge Matgyeo ni mame jeojeodeulge Neul gyeote buneun barami doeeojulge Naege matgyeojwo geuraejullae My lonely girl My lonely girl My lovely girl My lovely girl My baby girl My baby girl My lovely girl My lovely girl Naege matgyeo |-|English= Yeah Infinite ah ha Let’s go. My lonely girl My lonely girl My lovely girl My lovely girl. I don’t mind a little something extra (no no) so, don’t hide so timidly I don’t mind you being casual (no yes) I kept watching out for you I don’t hide I do I don’t hide it I do Now I don’t avoid it (wait) Now, I’ll go to you (Look at me) Now, it’s my time only if you’re okay with it Leave it to me, I’ll melt your heart Leave it to me, I’ll wet your heart I’ll be the wind blowing by your side Leave it to me, that way I’ll give it to you Leave it to me, I’ll cherish you like a gem Let’s walk together to enlighten this world Sometimes I argue like a child Light up your eyes and take a deep breath Now I’m different, be trapped by my smile Now, hold me in my arms so we won’t be separated I don’t mind a little something extra (no no) I’m just plain and stupid I don’t think I have you yet (no yes) I kept looking out for you I don’t pretend I do I won’t be beat I do Now, I’m not scared (wait) Now, I’ll go to you (Look at me) Now, it’s my time if only you’re okay with it Leave it to me, I’ll melt your heart Leave it to me, I’ll wet you in your arms Beside you, I’ll be the evening sun Leave it to me, Trust me I love you my girl I love you my girl yeah Won’t you leave it to me? I love you my girl I love you my girl yeah I’ll make sure to take care of your heart Leave it to me, I’ll melt your heart Leave it to me, I’ll wet your heart I’ll be the wind blowing by your side Leave it to me, that way I’ll give it to you My lonely girl My lonely girl My lovely girl My lovely girl My baby girl My baby girl My lovely girl My lovely girl Leave it to me Category:Songs